Das Verb "sein"
Am Anfang ist das Sein Eigentlich soll man ja nicht die Vorgehensweise aus Schulzeiten wiederholen. Aber es gibt nun mal in fast jeder Sprache zumindest dieses EINE Verb, was von der Konjugationsweise her oft völlig aus dem Rahmen fällt und daher auch als erstes Verb in der Schule ordentlich durchkonjugiert gelernt werden muss. Gemeint ist jenes Verb, dass die Existenz, das Vorhandensein, das Befinden an einem Ort etc. charakterisiert: "sein" lautet der Infinitiv im Deutschen, "be" im Englischen, "être" im Französischen", "büjtj" im Russischen... und auf Ungarisch schließlich lenni bzw. van. Gleich zwei Formen? Jain! Diese Besonderheit wird im Laufe des Kapitels erklärt. Was ist die Kopula? Das Verb "sein" hat neben dem Sinngehalt des Existierens noch mindestens eine weitere Funktion. Es fungiert in mehreren Sprachen als sogenannte Kopula. Was ist damit gemeint? Nun, das ist nichts Unanständiges sondern eine Besonderheit in der Sprache. Normalerweise hat ein Satz ja folgende Bestandteile: Subjekt - der Satzgegenstand, über den etwas ausgesagt wird Prädikat - die Satzaussage, also die Handlung, was geschieht Objekt - die Satzergänzung, worauf die Handlung gerichtet ist Die Objekte in der deutschen Sprache Objekte gibt es in der deutschen Sprache gleich vier verschiedene: Genitiv-, Dativ- und Akkusativobjekte aufgrund eines Falles, den ein bestimmtes Verb verlangt. Ich lese ein Buch. "Ich" ist das Subjekt. Von ihm geht die Handlung aus. Als solches steht es immer im Nominativ! Wer liest ein Buch? Ich! "lese" ist das Prädikat, die Handlung. "ein Buch" ist das Objekt. In diesem Fall ein Akkusativobjekt, denn: Wen oder Was lese ich? Ein Buch! "lesen" verlangt also ein Objekt im Akkusativ. Und dann gibt es noch das präpositionale Objekt. Dieses findet sich oft in Verbindung mit intransitiven Verben, die eigentlich KEIN Objekt verlangen. Aber dadurch, dass das Prädikat eine Präposition beinhaltet, muss das dann folgende Substantiv den Fall annehmen, den die Präposition erfordert. "Ich fahre in den Osten." "Ich" ist wieder das Subjekt. "fahre" ist das Prädikat. "in den Osten" ist das präpositionale Objekt. Dass es sich hier um einen Akkusativ handelt, liegt nur am Gebrauch der Präposition "in". Denn auf die Frage "Wohin fahre ich?" folgt der Akkusativ. Der Satz könnte auch lauten: "Ich fahre weg." Dann gibt's gar kein Objekt. Denn das "weg" ist Teil des Verbs "wegfahren". Die Nominalsätze Nun gibt es aber auch die sogenannten Nominalsätze. Zwei Beispiele dazu. "Das ist ein Buch." "Er ist ein Dummkopf." Diese Beispiele haben eines gemeinsam: es tauchen gleich zwei Dinge im Nominativ auf, die sich gewissermaßen um die Vorherrschaft über die Handlung streiten. Denn man kann fragen: "Wer oder was ist ein Dummkopf? - Er!" aber auch: "Wer oder was ist er? - Ein Dummkopf!" Allerdings ist hier nun die Reihenfolge entscheidend. Das Subjekt kommt an erster Stelle, alles danach gilt als Teil des sogenannten Prädikativs, also ein Verb in Verbindung mit einem Substantiv im Nominativ. Wenn also zwei Nominative im Satz auftreten, nennt man einen solchen Satz Nominalsatz. Und das Verb, was diese beiden Nominative miteinander verbindet - lateinisch "copulare" - nennt man daher die Kopula. Die Kopula im Ungarischen Warum ich dieses nun so lang und breit erklärt habe? Nun, es gibt auch im Ungarischen eine Kopula, allerdings tritt diese nur in den ersten und zweiten Personen auf. Das führt dazu, dass in bestimmten Fällen die Formen "es ist" oder "es sind" nicht ins Ungarische übersetzt werden. Dazu im Verlauf dieses Kapitels mehr. Die Präsensformen von "sein" im Ungarischen Wie in allen anderen Sprachen ist die Konjugation des Verbs "sein" auch im Ungarischen von Ausnahmen geprägt, allerdings nicht ganz so extrem, wie in anderen Sprachen. Werfen wir also mal einen Blick auf seine Konjugation. Wie gesagt, so unregelmäßig ist das Ganze nicht, im Verhältnis zum Deutschen. Denn jede Form beginnt mit einem va-', gefolgt von einem '-gy-''' in den 1. und 2.Personen bzw. einem '-n-' in den 3.Personen. Das ist der jeweilige Wortstamm des Verbes. Alles was danach noch kommt, sind die regulären Konjugationsendungen der ungarischen Sprache für tiefvokalische Verben. Der Infinitiv von '''van = lenni Also alles nur halb so schlimm, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass lenni als Nennform oder Infinitiv überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit vagy- / van-''' aufweist. Aber das liegt einfach daran, dass es in der Tat keine Infinitivform für dieses Verb gab und '''lenni '''als Ersatz herangezogen wurde. '''lenni ist eigentlich der Infinitiv des ungarischen Verbs für "werden". Und dieses Verb hat die Konjugationsformen leszek, leszel, lesz, leszünk, lesztek und lesznek. Aus diesen kann man nun die hochvokalischen Endungen der unbestimmten Konjugation entnehmen, aber das zunächst nur am Rande. Ganz wichtig aber ist der folgende Hinweis: in ungarischen Wörterbüchern '''werden '''Verben nicht im Infinitiv '''aufgeführt '''sondern in der Form der 3.Person Einzahl 'Präsens unbestimmte Konjugation. Dies hat seinen Grund darin, dass diese Form im Gegensatz zum Infinitiv aussagekräftiger ist. Denn in den meisten Fällen ist sie identisch mit dem Wortstamm, hat also keinerlei Endungen. Bei einer Gruppe von Verben, die eine kleine Ausnahme machen, endet sie auf '-ik und kennzeichnet somit die leicht modifizierte Konjugation. Aus dem Infinitiv allein wäre dies nicht ersichtlich. Daher wird man auf der Suche nach dem Stichwort lenni 'nur zwei Verweise finden: einmal zu [[van |'van ]]- also "sein" - und einmal zu [[lesz |'lesz' ]]- also "werden". Um keine Verwirrung zu stiften, werden von nun an alle Verben in der Form genannt, wie sie in den Wörterbüchern üblich sind. Die meist überflüssigen Personalpronomen Schauen wir uns noch einmal die Konjugationstabelle von vorhin an... Die Personalpronomen stehen in Klammern. Aber warum? Ganz einfach: im Ungarischen existiert für jede Person eine eigene Konjugationsendung. Die Information über die Person und die Zahl stecken also schon im Verb drin. Das Personalpronomen nochmals zu nennen, wäre doppelt gemoppelt, worauf die Ungarn allerdings nur dann Wert legen, wenn sie der entsprechenden Person Nachdruck verleihen wollen. Ansonsten wird das Pronomen weggelassen! Und ganz wichtig : es gibt im Ungarischen keine grammatikalischen Geschlechter! Das wird so konsequent durchgezogen, dass nicht einmal im Personalpronomen der 3.Person Einzahl ein Unterschied zu sehen. ő''' steht also für unser "er / sie / es". Das Geschlecht eines Lebewesens wird aus dem Kontext deutlich und wenn nötig anderweitig kenntlich gemacht. "es ist" auf ungarisch Und was bitte schön hat es mit den Strichen in den 3.Personen auf sich? Da kommen wir nun wieder auf die Kopula zurück. Diese Verbindung zwischen zwei Nominativformen innerhalb eines Satzes wird in der Regel vom Verb "sein" im Deutschen bzw. '''van '''im Ungarischen übernommen. Nun gibt es aber für die 3.Personen keine Kopula, jedenfalls nicht in der Gegenwartsform - ja ausgerechnet dann, wenn das Wörtchen '''van '''selbst die Kopula darstellen sollte, wird es nicht benutzt. Was heißt das nun in letzter Konsequenz? '''van und vannak als Formen der 3.Personen werden nur dann gebraucht, wenn man sie im Sinne von "es gibt", "es existiert", "es ist vorhanden" oder "es befindet sich" übersetzt werden kann. Ansonsten lässt man sie weg! Haben die Formen "es ist"/"es sind" bestimmten Charakter, können sie also durch "das ist" oder "das sind" ersetzt werden, benutzt man im Ungarischen die Demonstrativpronomen ez '''und '''az. ez wird benutzt für Dinge, die sich in der (relativen) Nähe befinden, az für (relativ) entfernt Liegendes. Ansonsten wird "es ist" bzw. "es sind" nicht übersetzt! Es existiert dann also nicht - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Übrigens: dieser Gedanke vom "hier" und "da" bzw. relativ Näherem und relativ Entfernterem taucht im Ungarischen sehr häufig auf und ist ins Deutsche nicht immer übersetzbar. Die Verneinung des Seins Werfen wir als nächstes einen Blick auf die Verneinung des "Seins". Für gewöhnlich werden Aussagen also durch nem verneint. nem entspricht unserem deutschen "nein", aber auch "nicht" und "kein" - alles in einem Wort! Für die Verneinung nem + van bzw. nem + vannak aber existieren eigene Formen, nämlich nincs '''und '''nincsenek. nincs und nincsenek '''werden allerdings nur dann gebraucht, wenn bei einer bejahenden Antwort ein '''van bzw. vannak vorgekommen wäre. Ist dies nicht der Fall, dann erfolgt die Verneinung wieder schlicht und einfach durch nem. Ein paar Beispiele für aussagende und verneinende Sätze. "haben" auf ungarisch Es gibt allerdings auch Sätze, in denen müssen van und vannak auftauchen, einfach deswegen, weil sie Teil einer idiomatischen Wendung sind. Und ebenso müssen nincs '''und '''nincsenek '''dann verwendet werden, wenn eine Verneinung erfolgt. Wie schon an anderer Stelle erwähnt gibt es im Ungarischen kein eigenes Verb für "haben". Der Sachverhalt wird sprachlich durch ein [[Besitzverhältnisse statt des Genitivs| Besitzverhältnis''' ausgedrückt]], dem dann entweder van oder vannak als Verb folgt. Besitzverhältnis heißt, dass der Besitzer im Dativ steht und das dazu gehörige Eigentum ein Besitzerzeichen erhält, dass sich auf die Person des Besitzers bezieht. Wem das jetzt zu kompliziert erscheint, der schaue sich folgende Beispiele an oder werfe am besten einen Blick ins Kapitel über die [[Besitzverhältnisse statt des Genitivs|'Besitzverhältnisse']]. Es war einmal... Die Vergangenheitsformen "Egyszer volt, hol nem volt..." So fangen (fast) alle ungarischen Märchen an. Diese Wendung entspricht unserem deutschen "Es war einmal...", ist aber, wie so oft bei idiomatischen Ausdrücken, keine wortwörtliche Übersetzung. Nun soll hier ganz bestimmt keine Märchenstunde abgehalten werden. Das Augenmerk sei vielmehr auf jenes Wort gerichtet, dass in der oben genannten ungarischen Wendung gleich doppelt vorkommt: volt. Denn wir wenden uns damit nun den Vergangenheitsformen des ungarischen Sein-Verbs zu. Und so sieht die Konjugation für die Vergangenheit von van aus. Wie man hier nun sehen kann, stehen hinter den 3.Personen keine Striche mehr. Denn in der Vergangenheit existiert die Kopula für jede Person. Vielleicht mag der eine oder andere ja an Elektrizität denken, wenn er die Vergangenheitskonjugation so durchliest; aber mit Allessandro Volta, nach dem die Einheit der elektrischen Spannung benannt wurde, hat der Wortstamm volt nichts zu tun. Diese Formen der Vergangenheit werden nun genauso eingesetzt wie im Deutschen auch. Aus diesem Grund nehme ich die gleichen Beispiele vom Präsens und setze sie nun in die Präteritumsformen. Die Verneinung wird stets mit nem gebildet. Die Vergangenheit von "haben" Nun ein wenig Wiederholung. Wie war das doch gleich nochmal mit dem "haben" im Ungarischen? Versuchen wir das ganze am Beispiel des Satzes: "Sie hat eine große Familie." Also: "sie" ist auf ungarisch ő'. Die Dativform von 'ő lautet neki. "eine große Familie" heißt nagy család. Da die Besitzerin der Familie in einer Einzahlform auftritt, erhält das Objekt das Besitzerzeichen der 3.Person Einzahl, also '-ja'. Ergibt nagy családja. Aufgrund der Einzahlform des Objekts muss schließlich als Verbform van gewählt werden. Und fertig ist der Satz: Neki nagy családja van. Wozu diese Wiederholung? Nun, auch fürs "haben" gibt es natürlich eine Vergangenheit. Diese wird analog zur Gegenwart gebildet, nur dass jetzt van / vannak durch volt / voltak ersetzt wird. Dazu ein paar bereits bekannte Beispiele, die nun für die Vergangenheit aufbereitet wurden: Ja, und warum heißt es eigentlich sok könyvem volt und nicht sok könyveim voltak? Schließlich waren es doch mehrere Bücher im Besitz desjenigen? Nun, hier kommt wieder die ungarische Zahlengrammatik ins Spiel. Alle Substantive, die sich auf Zahlenangaben beziehen, stehen in der Einzahl. Das gilt auch für unbestimmte Numerale wie sok (viel), minden (alle) usw. Es gibt kein Perfekt im Ungarischen, auch wenn es so aussehen mag Es folgen noch ein paar abschließende Bemerkungen zum Verb van. Egal ob nun in der Präsens- oder Präteritumform, das Verb "van" dient einzig und allein der Funktion als Vollverb. Es ist niemals Teil einer zusammengesetzten Zeitform, Perfekt und Plusquamperfekt gibt es im Ungarischen nicht! Wie verhält es sich da nun mit folgendem Satz? In der Tat: fázva ist ein Partizip und bedeutet "erkältet". Und meg vagyok steht für "ich bin", wobei das meg einen vollendeten Charakter der Handlung darstellt. ABER... Die Kombination aus van und diesem Partizip stellt keine ungarische Version des Perfekts dar! Das Partizip hat den Charakter eines Adjektivs. Aus diesem Grund sieht die Übersetzung so aus, als ob es im Ungarischen ein Perfekt gäbe. Bei folgendem Beispiel aber ist das nicht mehr möglich. Ott voltam kann man genauso gut auch mit "Ich war dort" übersetzen. Es gibt eben kein Perfekt im Ungarischen. Ja, und last but not least noch ein berühmtes Zitat aus Shakespears "Hamlet", das im Ungarischen übrigens so lautet: Das ungarische ez saugt also den Gehalt der Worte "das ist" in sich auf. Kategorie:Grammatik